Éric Lecompte
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Montreal, PQ, CAN | career_start = 1995 | career_end = 2010 | draft = 24th overall | draft_year = 1993 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | team = Pont Rouge Lois Jeans | league = LNAH }} Éric Lecompte (born April 4, 1975) is a Canadian professional ice hockey left winger. He was drafted in the first round, 24th overall, by the Chicago Blackhawks in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft. He never played in the National Hockey League, however. He last played for the Pont Rouge Lois Jeans of the LNAH. Career statistics --- Regular season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1991-92 Hull Olympiques QMJHL 60 16 17 33 138 6 1 0 1 4 1992-93 Hull Olympiques QMJHL 66 33 38 71 149 10 4 4 8 52 1993-94 Hull Olympiques QMJHL 62 39 49 88 171 20 10 10 20 68 1994-95 Hull Olympiques QMJHL 11 10 9 19 58 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 St. Jean Lynx QMJHL 19 10 10 20 54 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Sherbrooke Faucons QMJHL 34 22 29 51 111 4 2 2 4 4 1994-95 Indianapolis Ice IHL 3 2 0 2 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Indianapolis Ice IHL 79 24 20 44 131 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Worcester IceCats AHL 8 0 1 1 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Indianapolis Ice IHL 35 2 3 5 74 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Fort Wayne Komets IHL 14 1 2 3 62 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Indianapolis Ice IHL 46 7 11 18 52 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Cincinnati Mighty Ducks AHL 26 11 8 19 68 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Cincinnati Mighty Ducks AHL 67 11 22 33 183 3 1 2 3 0 1999-00 Revier Lions DEL 45 8 18 26 96 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Lasalle Rapides QSPHL 5 1 6 7 10 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Asiago HC Italy 35 27 32 59 58 8 6 9 15 43 2001-02 Asiago HC Italy 37 16 24 40 60 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Asiago HC Italy 2 0 2 2 4 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Langnau Swiss 5 1 3 4 10 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Langenthal Swiss 34 23 28 51 132 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Langenthal Swiss 41 25 45 70 119 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Lugano Swiss -- -- -- -- -- 3 1 1 2 2 2004-05 Langenthal Swiss 44 37 35 72 97 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Langenthal Swiss 41 27 46 73 101 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 Zurich Swiss 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 Langenthal Swiss 36 14 46 60 61 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 Innsbruck EV Aust 9 3 7 10 6 -- -- -- -- -- 2007-08 Olten Swiss 15 7 15 32 16 -- -- -- -- -- 2007-08 St-Jean Chiefs LNAH 40 28 45 73 73 6 4 7 11 10 2008-09 St-Hyacinthe Chiefs LNAH 28 18 22 40 47 -- -- -- -- -- 2008-09 Saguenay 98,3 LNAH 9 1 6 7 6 5 3 3 6 13 2009-10 Pont Rouge Lois Jeans LNAH 3 1 4 5 2 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- External links * Category:SCL Tigers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks players Category:Fort Wayne Komets players Category:Hull Olympiques alumni Category:Indianapolis Ice players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Revier Löwen players Category:Sherbrooke Faucons alumni Category:St-Jean Lynx alumni Category:Worcester IceCats players Category:AS Asiago Hockey players Category:Lasalle Rapides players Category:SC Langenthal players Category:Zurcher SC players Category:EHC Olten players Category:St. Jean Chiefs players Category:Sagueney 98,3 FM players Category:Pont Rouge Lois Jeans players Category:HC Innsbruck players Category:Born in 1975 Category:Retired in 2010